Whip King Arstron
Whip King Arstron is a fusion of Kingsaurus III, Gudon, and Arstron/Earthtron. Appearance It's Arstron with Gudon's whips on its wrists, Kingsaurus' sail, and all the horns of WKA's components. History Origin In ancient times, there was a precursor civilization to humanity known as the Delilah. The Delilah were a highly advanced race with great technology. They suffered many attacks from prehistoric kaiju like Red King, Gomora, Gomess, Twin Tail, Neronga, and many others. Eventually to defend themselves, they used DNA from Arstrons, Kingsauruses, and Gudons to create a fusion beast known as Whip King Arstron. While meant to protect them, the beast went crazy after fighting a Ghostron and ravaged the civilization, going to sleep shortly after, waiting to one day wake up. Ultraman Card At some point Jugrus Jaggler transformed into Whip King Arstron only to get his face kicked in by one of Card's forms. OrbGeed Taisen Emgaltan submitted Mirashi, all of the Destruction Beasts, this thing, and Pilofezetons to this, while Kit is also using the free-to-use King Algae Bloome, let's see what happens. Whip King Earthtron will team up with King Algae Bloome to fight Ultraman Beast and Ultraboy Pup, only for them both to get defeated and each of the two Ultras getting a capsule for a new form. Quattro Squad Voice Drama: Her Name is Theana! TBA Powers *'Whips:' Whip King Arstron has whips on its arms. **'Inferno Horse Tail:' Whip King Arstron can set its whips on fire, increasing their power and damage as well as burning damages. **'Whip Typhoon:' Whip King Arstron can spin itself rapidly, all the while it's whips fly out and deliver horrible whipping. ***'Hell-Fire Storm:' Similar to the Whip Typhoon, but his whips are on fire, allowing it to spread fire as well. *'Thermonuclear Ray:' Whip King Arstron can fire a highly explosive red beam, capable of damaging even the armor of an Inpelaizer. *'Magma Spit:' Whip King Arstron can spit a blast of magma from its mouth. *'King Horns:' Whip King Arstron's horns are strong enough to stab through armor like Kingsaurus. **'Energy Manipulation:' The King Horns give him the ability to manipulate energy at his will. ***'U-235 Spark:' Whip King Arstron can fire small red electrical rays from all of it's horns. ***'Traffic Shine:' Whip King Arstron can fire rays that temporarily blind opponents. ***'Barrack Wall:' Whip King Arstron can summon a shield around himself to protect against energy attacks, but has a hole in the top. ***'Shocking Touch:' Whip King Arstron can shock anything that touches it's horns. *'Burrowing:' Whip King Arstron can burrow at great speeds. *'Jaws:' Whip King Arstron's jaws are strong enough to dent Pedanium and Zettonium. Weaknesses *If his Kingsaurus horns are broken, he cannot control energy, and any attempts will result in spastic shocks. Trivia *Whip King Arstron was thought up of on a whim when originally submitted to Jugrus Jaggler. *I really like this thing for some reason. *Design by Kit and colored corrected by Furno. Category:Earthtron/Arstron Variations Category:Gudon Variations Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kingsaurus Variations Category:Darklops Rogue Category:King Kaiju